


Bruises

by SWeetasSuga



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Civil War, Relapse alcoholic Tony Stark, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform, Suicide, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, song fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWeetasSuga/pseuds/SWeetasSuga
Summary: Tony will never forget the smile on Steve's face when Tony opened his eyes after sending that nuke through the wormhole.He won't forget the nights where Howard screamed in his face about how he would never be as great as Captain America. As fucking Steve Rogers.He wouldn't forget how he loved Steve anyway. He would admire his posters and photographs of the Captain anyways.He wouldn’t forget how his heart beat a little faster around the blonde.Tony wouldn’t forget the pistol he had strapped to his bar table.And worst of all, Tony wouldn’t forget that fucking nightmare.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrgoodbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrgoodbar/gifts).



> This is the first Fic I've ever written on here, so go a little easy on me?  
> I have plans for future song Fics and other regular Fics coming up hopefully soon. Most will be Stucky, but I decided to add a little bit of Stony into the mix. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Song- Bruises by Lewis Capaldi.  
> It's an Indie song, I really suggest checking it out! 
> 
> A special thank you goes out to my favorite author, MrGoodBar. They helped make this Fic happen.  
> Please go check out their work, you won't regret it!

_Counting days_  
Counting days  
Since my lover done gone lost on me 

Tony didn't sleep at night. The nightmares plagued his thoughts as he once again saw the endless images of Steve bringing his father's shield down on his chest. Instead, he worked. He kept his hands moving, never leaving his lab. He kept his mind busy, never stopping to think about the bottle of scotch he had hidden across the room. 

_And every breath that I've been taken since you left  
Feels like as waste on me_

Tony threw the half empty bottle of scotch across the room. 

“Boss, would you like me to contact-“ 

“N-No,” Tony slurred. “I don't need anybody. I'm fine, FRIDAY.” 

“...As you wish, Sir. “

_I've been holding onto hope_  
That you'll come back  
When you can find some peace  
‘Cause every word that I've spoken  
Since you left feels like a hollow street 

_“A big man in a suit, take that away, what are you?”_

_“He's my friend.”_

_“So was I.”_

Tony chuckled bitterly as he took another drink of whatever alcoholic drink he had in his hand this time. 

Tony had lost count of how many drinks it’s been. He lost count of how many bottles he’s had. He lost count of how many times FRIDAY had insisted on calling someone. He lost count of how many friends he lost. 

Tony lost count on how many bruises Steve left behind. 

_I've been told_  
I’ve been told to get you off my mind  
But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind  
Oh my Lord  
Oh my Lord  
I need you by my side 

Tony will never forget the smile on Steve's face when Tony opened his eyes after sending that nuke through the wormhole. 

He won't forget the nights where Howard screamed in his face about how he would never be as great as Captain America. As fucking Steve Rogers. 

He wouldn't forget how he loved Steve anyway. He would admire his posters and photographs of the Captain anyways. 

He wouldn’t forget how his heart beat a little faster around the blonde. 

Tony wouldn’t forget the pistol he had strapped to his bar table. 

And worst of all, Tony wouldn’t forget that fucking nightmare. 

_There must be something in water_  
‘Cause every day it’s getting colder  
And I only I could hold ya  
You’d keep my head from going under 

Tony sat against the wall, staring down numbly at the pistol in his hands. Tony could feel the tears running down his face, but couldn’t bring himself to care. He thought about Natasha, and how he missed her little smirk whenever she caught onto something no one else had yet. 

He thought about Bruce's mumbling to himself while he worked by Tony’s side. 

As Tony raised the gun, he saw a flash of Steve standing above him, bringing the shield down to his chest. 

Everything faded to black. 

_Your love I'm lost in_  
Your love I’m lost in  
Your love I'm lost in  
And I’m tired of being so exhausted  
Your love I’m lost in  
Your love I’m lost in  
Your love lost in  
Even though I’m nothing to you now. 


End file.
